(7)Tifa Lockheart vs (12)Cirno vs (21)Chun-Li 2013
Results Round One Thursday, August 8th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis You can always count on Smurf to do at least one unbelievably stupid thing every contest, and for him this time around it was cheating for Touhou characters. Cirno's poll here wasn't the only match he bothered vote-stuffing in, either, which takes a special kind of pathetic person to even bother with. I can kinda sorta maybe almost understand cheating in a close poll, because some people will play mental gymnastics and equate it to rallying and "both sides doing it". I get that, I really do. But cheating for a character destined to get last place anyway? Smurf has always been one of those dudes where you can tell there are some serious screws loose and serious real-life issues, but holy crap. That's not even funny cheating like Kefka/Vercetti was, this here was just pathetic. I'd have sympathy for how sad a person he obviously is, but when you channel that inner sadness into trolling a Board with "multiple personalities" for 10 years, it's kind of to the point where you need to see a psychiatrist. Not a psychologist, oh no. A psychiatrist, who can prescribe hardcore things to fix whatever's up with him. Because seriously, cheating for loli bait garbage characters in a bad shooter series? I could almost defend Touhou if the games were actually good, but they aren't. It's 100 parts pedophilia, 100 parts loli nonsense, 100 parts bad shooter, and like 3 parts OH MY GOD HOW DOD I LIVE THROUGH THAT I AM SO AWESOME. If you want that feeling, play Gradius or R-Type. If you play and like Touhou, you're going to be lumped into the loli pedo category with Smurf and Albion (cheating for these losers is creepy and pathetic, and probably both). You were warned. As for the actual match, Cirno got 700 votes removed because Smurf thought he could get away with cheating. Beyond that, there's really nothing to say here. Any doubt about Tifa creaming Dragonborn went out the window with this match, because THIS is how you treat fodder if you're strong. Kind of sad to see Chun-Li as an also-ran to Tifa's dominance and Smurf's cheating, but what can you do. Extra Notes The original claim of Smurf vote stuffing during this contest came from Luster Soldier based on a series of emails sent back and forth between Luster, in addition to an investigation conducted by Luster in which he looked through leaderboard archives that came from TRE to see when Smurf dropped off the leaderboard. Smurf eventually claimed that he did not vote stuff for any Touhou characters, but this is a very dubious claim that does not line up correctly with other information regarding the demographics of the stuffed votes. Such as a sizable number of stuffed votes for both Cirno and Marisa coming from Ireland, the country that Smurf lives in. Whether or not Smurf was vote stuffing for Touhou is still a very debatable topic. When Luster announced that Smurf was the Touhou stuffer, he assumed that there were no other users who had the capability and technical know-how to vote stuff in a contest. Luster never thought about the possibility of a second person vote stuffing in this contest. Zen's (Late) Analysis If anyone was still doubting Tifa > Dragonborn, those fears were immediately put to rest. It was good to see Tifa so dominate in this match when so many other FF characters failed. Perhaps TJF is the key to staying strong? Tifa straight-up annihilated Chun-Li, who isn't exactly fodder. Yeah, fighting games looked bad this year, but it's Chun-Li. She, Ryu and Sub-Zero are basically immune from any decline. Maybe Akuma too. also fuck touhou, I do not understand the appeal of those games. Cirno looks like a big diaper baby in her pic. I vaguely remember someone cheated for Touhou. Let me check. ... Oh right, Smurf fucking vote-stuffed for Cirno of all characters. How sad. What motivates someone to cheat for a Touhou? Keep these things out of the contests. Category:2013 Contest Matches